Trip Beyond and Above
by Reeche
Summary: A Story about Sasori from Naruto but the story is set in a completely different world. He is one of the crown princes in Hell and is send on different missions. Just as excepted, nothing goes as smooth as expected. Read and enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Hey, wake up puppet! Yar ass is wanted!", shouted the imbecilic voice outside. "Oh shut up and just get lost", Sasori mumbled irritated and turned to the other side of his bed. That call woke Sasori up from his deep slumber. Why couldn't they all just let him alone for a while, the world above wouldn't survive much longer with him. Of course, he played a great role on plans for the world destruction and the really long-term fights against heaven with all its idiotic creatures with fluffy things in their backs called wings. Long-term was rather an underestimation, since the fight was already taking an eternity without any considerable results but at least it kept everyone too busy to go on each other's throat out of boredom.

"Heeey, puppet, yar evilness is demanding for ya! Ya don' wan' to make da evil highness wait.", shouted the annoying voice outside again and hit against the door. Sasori signed deeply and rose from his warm and cosy bed with his beloved doll in his arm. That call came really unfortunate. It woke him up from his deep slumber. He had such a nice dream of all sorts of misfortune happening to the world. There were screaming people everywhere and trying to run away from the disasters. It was quite an entertaining view.

Still half asleep he climbed out of the bed and took a look around. He was still in his room. His chamber consisted of simply four grey walls and has no windows. The only source of light was the candlesticks on the wall that was reflected dimly on the black granite tiles. Every item was kept at its proper place, not that he had many possessions. His few books were stacked neatly on his wooden desk along with some paper, pen and ink. Apart from the wooden desk and the bed there was only the small cupboard with his regular clothing in it. As a permanent employee of hell you didn't get much option in the choice of clothing, especially if you were one of the seven the crown prince of hell. The normal dress code implied dark clothing – Lucifer's taste normally shifted from wine red to poison green – but Sasori's favourite clothes was still his black cloak that perfectly fitted to his short bright red hair and his crimson eyes.

Listlessly, he walked to his cupboard and grabbed for the next best garment inside.

PENG! The door flew open and crashed against the wall, not far away from where Sasori stood some seconds ago. The door was kicked in and a shabby figure stood in the doorsill with his permanent wry smile. "What's taking ya so long? Ya dreamin' of me?" shouted one of the seven crown princes Leviathan. If he wouldn't have been such an important figure Sasori would have just taken him to Cerberus and fed Levi as desert.

"Ooh, yu can't decide whata to wear? Lemme lent ya a hand." – "Get lost and don't dare you to come near me." – "Ooh, little puppet ish being shy just like a girl!" - "Don't touch me with your filthy hands." Sasori hissed back and turned his back to Levi. Unfortunately, Levi didn't get the idea of 'puppet' out of the blue. Sasori indeed reminded others of a little innocent school boy around fifteen with puppy eyes and the fact that he always carried his Bloody Mary doll with him didn't make the situation better. His beloved doll was his all and everything. Sasori always took his doll with him no matter where he was going. His dolly deserved to be respected and noone, absolutely nobody, was ever allowed to touch it!

After Sasori was fully dressed he took his dolly lovingly and they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Leviathan, the embodiment of envy, looked like a young adolescent around twenty with wild black shaggy hair and ragged clothes. Apparently, he didn't pay too much attention about his appearance.

"This mansion surely needa renovation and an enlargement", Leviathan complained while walking outside, "Half of it 's filled with Mammon's stuff and Beelzebub's flies are everywhere. I wan' an own house." – "And the other half of it is filled with your stench." All seven crown princes lived in a big mansion, connected to the main audience hall and the residence of Lucifer himself. The mansion was decorated in a dark Victorian style with a grand hall and a major dining room on the ground floor. The first and second floors were connected with broad stairs and long corridors. In each wing there lived a crown prince with their servants and maids. Sasori had his own servants, but mostly for work purposes than for personal matters like cleaning because he didn't like the idea of foreign creatures walking around in his room, not because he was worried about his things, but he simply didn't like the thought of strange people wandering around in his territory. A tidy house, a tidy mind is the key and simple is the best. Although he represented the cardinal sin 'pride' he put his pride into non-material things like mental strength (Yes, in Sasori's mind, the other crown princes are all idiots and Leviathan is the champion of all morons!)

Because of that Sasori took the smallest room in the whole mansion. Levi used to joke about that fact since Sasori was indeed the smallest by size among all higher ranked demons and therefore didn't need as much space as the others.

"Wha' made ya oversleep?" Levi asked on the way toward the main meeting room. "Nothing." – "Ya dreamed of gorgeous women?" Levi stuck out his tongue. "Shut up pervert." – "Oh, puppet is still too young to understand." Sasori tried to smack him with his fist but Levi stepped aside fast and avoided a hard punch. Instead Sasori gave him a sour look. He never understood how females could feel attracted by such a sewer rat like Leviathan but he was indeed a womanizer. "Anyway, why does his evil Highness want to talk to me?" – "Not only to ya, she summoned all crown princes to the meeting room." – "All seven?" – "Yeah! Must be some kind offa important matter." – "Any idea what the meeting is about?" – "Nope, maybe about yar delayed puberty." The second punch didn't hit Levi either who stuck out his tongue with a broad grin on his face.

Despite all of his stupidity Levi is the only one who stood somehow near to him. Sasori would by his honour never admit that he liked that lowlife scum no matter how many stupid things he did. To be honest, Levi was the only one who dared to treat Sasori like a friend as everyone else below his rank were too scared to show any disrespect toward that little boy with his creepy doll and his eerie behaviour.

On top of all, Sasori indeed looked like a small boy for uncountable years already. He witnessed the Roman as a small boy, the Middle Ages as a small boy, the two World Wars as a small boy. Somehow, he didn't seem to grow visibly but that had its benefits. For example his small size enabled him to move agile and fast to dodge attacks and he didn't attract too much attention from humans when he is on a mission. In addition, his cute look gave him a big advantage toward his targets especially women who always fall for his pretended cuteness. During all the years Sasori learned how to take advantage of his look and play cute and innocent to deceive others. No one would ever come to the idea that a small sweet boy with a fetish for puppets would be the true culprit behind the scenes.

"Maybe it wouldn' hurt if ya eat more and stop throwing everything up afta each meal." – "It's none of your business." Sasori replied coldly as they walked down the corridor that connected the mansion with the main meeting room. The reason why Sasori vomited most of the food he consumed was the awful taste of the hellish kitchen. The cooks tended to throw everything inside that somehow resembled food and looked eatable but not all of them tasted enjoyable. Unlike the other gluttons Sasori had developed a fine sense of taste and a healthy diet. Now his meals normally consisted of some fresh fruits imported by some brave merchants from the upper human world and bread. An agreement was made against the disappointment of all other demons that prevented them to feed on the defenceless human being since Sasori needed his daily supply of nutrition. Hence Sasori was not only small-sized but also lightweighted.

The meeting room is located in the head building of hell where Lucifer reigns over with his seven crown princes and several royalties. The hierarchy had to be followed strictly and the strive after a higher position had always been the main aim of everyone since it meant power, respect and control over lower creatures. In order to reach a higher rank, missions are the key. The more and better you accomplish missions given by your leaders, the more you gain in reputation and chances of a promotion. Of course, the competition was hard and merciless – eat or be eaten is the motto and it was not meant figuratively. The position of being a crown prince is no exception either, all of the seven crown princes had to prove themselves worthy the position – in a diabolical way.

The hierarchy of hell was set in stones for eternity. It had been founded and ruled by Lucifer, the famous fallen angel. Before he turned against his previous Lord he was one of the high ranked seraphim directly serving the Lord of Heaven. Then he was devoured by his own pride and provoked a war between his supporters and the defenders of Heaven. Leviathan and Beelzebub were the first ones to follow his path. Sadly the war was won in favour of the bright side and the traitors were banned into the deeper world.

Thus Lucifer as the former of hell was the ruler of hell without question followed by her representative Beelzebub. The next hierarchy consisted of the seven crown princes of hell. Each of them represented one of the cardinal sins and everyone had low ranked scum to serve them.

"You two are late." They were greeted by harsh voice at the front gates. Mammon leaned against the pillar of the corridor and seemed waiting for them for a long time already. He took his cigarette out of the mouth and crushed it under his foot next to several other stubs. Apparently he had been waiting for quite some time now but Sasori and Levi knew that he only had a short-tempered character. "I don't have the whole day to wait for you two slowpokes! Don't you know time is money?", said Mammon impatiently. "Yeah yeah, we all know that ya're the personification of greed so keep cool." replied Levi with his easy going way and patted on Mammon's shoulder which was not so easy. The greed in person was almost two meters tall and his broad shoulder made him look like a wall. His manes resembled the ones of a lion, only that his hair was not brownish but olive green. Those features left a deep impression of a mouldy wall. He was certainly one of those characters who believed that the time was too precious to spend it on hair care.

"Sasori didn' want to come out of his bed." Levi grinned as the three arrived in front of the main hall. Before Sasori could gave Levi a devastating look the huge doors opened to the Lucifer's resident.


End file.
